


Dirty Thoughts

by NEG85



Series: Sinful Pleasures [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Father Novak's dream about Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Sinful Pleasures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dirty Thoughts

Father Novak is in his home, preparing sandwiches for his lunch when he hears someone knocking. Opening the door, he’s shoved inside before his brain has time to process the person in front of him. The handsome stranger- Dean, closes the door behind himself and turns the deadbolt. Castiel sees a wicked grin on the man’s face as he stalks toward him. Head only slightly tilted up, the man looks up at him as he continues to step closer.

Castiel is frozen in place, heart racing as the man stops just short of being nose to nose. “Dean.” he manages to breathe out.

“Hello, Father.” Dean says, now looking straight into his eyes. Suddenly the man’s plush lips are pressed against his. He feels the heat from their chests pressing together and isn’t sure if the racing pulse he feels is from himself or the younger man- possibly both. One of Dean’s hands is against Castiel’s jaw while the other cups the back of his head.

The man forces his tongue between the priest’s lips and Castiel is unable to hold back a moan. The kiss is needy, eager, dirty- adding gasoline to the fire in the priest’s groin. Dean’s hand against his head pulls against his dark locks while his other hand drops to rub against Castiel’s quickly filling erection. Castiel’s arms lock around the man’s back and shoulders. Seeming to know where the bedroom is, or possibly just a lucky guess, Dean walks them until Castiel falls back onto the bed, then quickly climbs over him.

His legs on either side of the priest’s thighs, arms holding himself up but he’s still chest to chest. “Miss me?” the younger man asks before grinding against Castiel’s now fully hard member.

Eyes flutter shut and head leaning back against the soft comforter, Castiel moans as his hands grip Dean’s thighs holding him as if he was afraid the man would try to pull away any second. For some reason unable to speak, all the priest can muster is moans and whimpers as he comes undone.

“Tell me what you want, Father.” the man says, before teasing with kisses and nips to Castiel’s neck. “Want me to fuck you?” Dean asks before sucking a bruise just below the priest’s jaw.

Castiel pants, grinding against the younger man now, desperate for more friction.

“Talk to me, Cas.” Dean urges, as he begins rocking his hips. The man’s emerald eyes are dark with lust as he continues his teasing with his hot breath against Castiel’s skin. “Do you wanna feel me stretch you open with my cock then fill your ass with my cum? Is that what you want, baby?”

Finally words burst out of Castiel’s mouth as he’s right on the verge of cumming already. “God yes! I want that, Dean! Fuck me! Please, fuck me!” the Priest begs.

The man’s wicked smile returns as he stands from the bed and begins undoing belt. Watching Dean’s jeans be unbuttoned then slowly unzipped, Castiel’s mouth unintentionally hangs open. He’s all but drooling at the anticipation of seeing the entirety of the bulge beneath the younger man’s jeans.

“Please, Dean.” the priest whines. Just as he sees the jeans being lowered and catching a glimpse of the younger man’s hip bones, he jolts awake. Sweating, heart racing, alone in his bed, his cock is rock hard and he can’t help but whine.


End file.
